Lillie and Nebby
by Gamer95
Summary: Nebby wants to play and explore the world. Lillie wants Nebby to stay inside the bag for his own safety. Unfortunately for Lillie, Nebby just won't stay in the bag. Series of oneshots based off of classic slapstick cartoons such as Tom and Jerry. If you can't stomach constant comical violence befalling Lillie, I would recommend you steer away.
1. Beach Bummed

**I hope no one takes this story seriously or personally. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore Lillie. But I saw some art depicting a Tom and Jerry title screen, but with Lillie and Nebby instead and I immediately fell in love with the idea. This story is in no way meant to be taken seriously, it's just something I'm doing for the sake of my own personal enjoyment. I have help writing this from a DeviantArt user named allcreation104. I know Lillie doesn't really do anything to DESERVE this kind of abuse...But to be fair, it's not intentional on anyone's part. Nebby is just exploring and isn't really aware of what's going on, and the slapstick is coming more from Lillie's own clumsiness and bad luck. Sure, there's the Pokemon, but those are basically wild animals, so you can't be too mad at them, right? I tried my best not to make this too mean-spirited, so if you guys could let me know if I succeeded, and if not how I could improve in the future, that would be wonderful.**

Location: The Beach

Lillie was currently hiding behind a tree waiting for her pokemon Nebby. He just hated being in her bag, but it was for his own good.

Leaving a hot plate of Poppins underneath her cage trap hanging above it. Lillie just had to keep playing the waiting game.

Soon, she did get a bite!

"Finally! I got you now Neb-I'm so sorry!" Lillie yelled when she saw wasn't Nebbie, but a Wingull instead.

When Lillie opened the cage, the Wingull began pecking at her head!

"Ouch! Please stop! Oh dear..." She whined, trying to get the bird off of her head.

"WING!" Wingull squawked angrily at the girl.

"I know, I know!" Lillie squeaked.

Just when Lillie thought the bird would never go away, the angry Wingull was tackled by Nebby, causing the flying type to to run away.

"Nebby! You saved me!" Lillie smiled before he ran away again. She turned to see that a flock of angry Wingulls were chasing after him, and she was unfortunately in the way.

"Oh no...Please wait! Stop!" She raised her arms up, but it was unfortunately too late for her. The flock of sea birds all flew directly into her, making her into an unwilling passenger in their flight.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" PUT ME DOWN!" Lillie screamed as she closed her eyes, not wanting to meet her demise by heights.

The flock of Wingull were unaware of her pleas until they noticed a misfit in their ranks. One of them let out a squawk, and got the attention of the rest. They all looked at Lillie, exchanged glances...And then flew away from her. Lillie sighed in relief...Until she noticed how high up she was. Blinking twice, she was silent for a moment...

And then, gravity took effect, and the blonde girl plummeted to the sand below.

THUD!

"Ow... At least the sand broke my fall..." Lillie mumbled, getting up and noticed the huge pile of sand she landed on.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Lillie heard a male voice and turned around with wide eyes.

"I...I'm sorry...?" She said meekly.

"You just destroyed the great sand sculpture Solgaleo!" An angry tourist yelled.

Lillie stood up. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to destroy anything..."

"Young lady, do you have any idea how important that was?"

"I...I know..." Suddenly, a large police officer approached and placed a hand on Lillie's shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry, young lady, but you destroyed our priceless sculpture."

"SORRYYYYYYYY!" Lillie squealed as she was sent flying through the air once more. She crashed down on the sand again and began to slide, furrowing a tunnel as she did so.

By the time she came to a stop, her entire upper body was buried in sand, her butt sticking up awkwardly in the air.

"Mommy! What is that?!" A young boy asked, pointing at Lillie's butt.

"Um...It's just a girl playing in the sand, dear...Come along, don't point, it's rude." A woman's voice replied.

"This cannot get any worse." Lillie moaned, her face blushing an atomic red from beneath the hot sand.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

"OH COM-"

Lillie was abruptly washed out of her predicament in the sand, as a massive wave of water came over her, pulling her into the water.

Lillie's head broke the surface of the water. Closer to the shore, she saw Nebbie happily darting in and out of the sea. "Nebby! You get back in that bag right now, little mister!" Lillie called out sternly. Nebby was too far away to hear her, however. Lillie growled. "Oh, you!" She crossed her arms with a huff.

But her annoyance VERY quickly turned to worry, as a strong breeze caused Nebbie to be sent flying towards the city. The little Pokemon cheered and smiled widely as the wind blew him around.

Lillie's eyes widened, and she clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Eep! Nebby!" She squeaked as the little Pokemon vanished from sight. She began to swim as hard as she could, but no matter how hard she tried, she wasn't getting any closer to land.

Then she noticed that something was holding onto her ankle... She turned around very slowly, sweating despite being submerged in water.

"AHHH!" Lillie screamed when she saw a Tentacruel latching onto her leg. The girl tried desperately to break free of the Pokemon's grip.

Tentacruel squeezed Lillie's leg tightly and let out a low growl, not pleased at this human for invading its territory. Tentacruel began to slam Lillie into the water repeatedly before pulling back its tentacle...and throwing her back to the beach as hard as it could. As the girl went flying, Tentacruel snorted and sunk deep into the depths.

Lillie screamed as she flew towards a palm tree. She slammed facefirst into the tree, and the second she made contact, she was flattened into a perfect disk shape, before falling to the sand headfirst.

After a few moments, Lillie popped back into her original shape and rubbed her head. "Ow..." She mumbled, rubbing her aching head. Hopping to her feet, she narrowed her eyes. Nebby was in trouble! She needed to find him! Looking around, she saw something that would help.

'Rental bikes! Perfect!' She thought.

"Hey! Get back here!" The owner shouted as Lillie rode one of the bikes without paying.

"I'M SORRY! I'LL BRING IT RIGHT BACK!" Lillie called out to the man running the bike stand.

And then she was very promptly run over by a car.

"Oh my god! My dad is gonna kill me!" The teenage boy got out of his car to inspect the damage, not noticing the injured Lillie.

She was lying facefirst on the pavement, flat as a pancake, twitching sporadically as she let out a moan of pain.

"Why me...?"

"Oh crap!" The boy finally noticed the injured Lillie. The boy pulled out his wallet and dropped some cash onto her. "This never happened."

Lillie pulled her face up to reveal a nasty shiner and a rather large bump on her forehead. She stumbled over to the bicycle rental in a daze and handed him the money to pay for the now ruined bike. "Don't you believe it..." She drawled out before collapsing to the sand.

Some time later, Lillie woke up with a groan. The lifeguards had made sure to tend to her injuries, and now she was able to resume the search for Nebby.

"Oooh, Nebby, why'd you leave the bag?" Lillie fussed, worried sick. "You could be ANYWHERE in the city right now, lost, alone..."

"Cos!"

"Oh, hi Nebby. ...Nebby! You got back!" Lillie exclaimed, smiling at the Cosmog, who jumped up and down with a smile. "Now just-Wait, don't run away again!" Lillie once again ran after her runaway Pokemon.

Nebby smiled happily as he pranced throughout the beach. He really liked it. It was pretty and warm and it had a lot of nice people around.

Nebby's eye caught something. A man was handing a child some kind of blobby thing in a cone. Nebby grew curious, and yearned to see what it was. And so, he hopped over to the child.

Lillie continued her chase after the little Cosmog. "NEBBY, HOW COULD YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME LIKE THI-AGH!" Lillie was cut off when she tripped over a Slowpoke and stumbled towards the ice cream cart. The man running it jumped out of the way with a yelp as Lillie crashed into his stand, tipping it over and knocking out several of his tubs of frozen dessert, one of which her entire head was currently lodged in.

Meanwhile, Nebby was approaching the child with the ice cream. The little boy looked at Nebby and his eyes widened. "It's a ball." He said.

"Pew?" Nebby tilted his head curiously.

"The ball's alive!" The boy smiled. "Hi, Mr. Ball! What're you doing?" Nebby smiled and jumped up and down. "Playing? Me too!" Nebby's smile widened. Then he looked at the boy's ice cream curiously. The boy looked at the remaining ice cream. "Want some ice cream, Mr. Ball?" Nebby blinked and moved towards the boy, who held the cone out to him. "Just take a lick." The boy said, and Nebby complied. Upon tasting the ice cream, Nebby jumped up and down joyfully, causing the boy to giggle. "Want it?" He held the cone out to Nebby, who took it with a big smile and gave the boy a nuzzle in appreciation before moving on to see more stuff. "Bye, Mr. Ball!"

Meanwhile, Lillie still had her head stuck in the ice cream.

Her entire head was submerged in the cold dairy treat, and she got a mouthful of it when she fell into it, leaving her with a severe case of...

"B-B-Brainf-f-f-freeze..." Came Lillie's muffled voice.

After forcing herself to think coherently, Lillie managed to lift her head up, wiping her face clean of the rocky road ice cream.

She was biting her lip and whimpering. "I don't even like Rocky Road..." She whined. Then an ice cream cone fell directly on top of her head, prompting her to let out a sigh.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" The vendor asked, helping her to her feet. "I am SO sorry! I keep telling that Slowpoke of mine not to lay there where people can easily trip over him, but he does it anyway..."

"Oh no, I'm the one who should be sorry for ruining your ice cream!" Lillie said, shaking her head.

"No, it's fine, I have plenty more in stock." The vendor assured her. Lillie hesitated.

"I should pay you back..." And so after that, she looked around for Nebby. Eventually, she noticed him at the taco stand, his face already covered in ice cream. "Oh, Nebby..." Lillie groaned.

The little Pokemon approached the stand and hopped up and down happily. The man running it looked down at the small Pokemon and smiled. "Well ain't you the cutest thing?" He chuckled. Nebby let out a cheerful cooing sound, causing the man to chuckle before looking around. "Heh...Seems no one's looking." He discretely handed the Cosmog a taco. "You best be off, little fella. If people find out I gave you a free hot dog, they'll all want one." Nebby cheered and hugged the man around the leg before taking off with his prize.

Lillie put her hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks out in anger. "Ooh, Nebby..." She growled, running forward...right over a Palossand.

The sand castle Pokemon grabbed Lillie's leg and tripped her, causing her to let out a squeak. "Oh no...Please don't do this." Lillie pleaded. Palossand ignored her pleas and yanked her down underneath the beach sand. All was silent for a moment...

And then an eruption of sand occurred as Lillie was sent flying sky-high, screaming all the while. As she came down, she cringed and braced herself when she saw the upcoming taco stand...

CRASH!

She crashed right through the taco stand and landed in the soft sand beneath it with such force that she only had her butt sticking out of the silt. And then, to add insult to injury, various taco ingredients came down upon the rear end protruding out of the hot sand. Sauce, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, ground beef...The works.

"Oh for the love of-That darn Pallossand!" The vendor yelled in anger. "Always terrorizing potential customers!" The Palossand popped up and gave the man the biggest grin it could muster up. "And now you're pokin' fun of me, you stupid sandcastle?!" Palossand shrugged in response.

Meanwhile, the stand directly next to the taco stand was selling grilled cheese. Things usually went well for the runners of the grilled cheese stand. However, today, things had been off. The stand had been making odd noises. "What do you think's going on?" One of the vendors asked the other.

"Who knows?" The second vendor shrugged. It wasn't until the last possible second that they realized they had a gas leak. By the time they realized it, one of them had already lit a match, causing an explosion that left the two men covered head to toe in soot.

"...I blame you." The first one said.

After the stand exploded, hot cheese began to spray out every which way. And Lillie, who was still stuck in the sand, got the worst of it.

"AAAAAGH!" Lillie's scream was muffled due to being underground, but she felt the hot cheese completely cover her exposed rear end.

And just when she thought it couldn't get any worse... A Krabby became curious when it saw the strange lump sticking out of the sand.

The little crab approached and poked at it cautiously, blinking in surprise when it let out a soft squeak. Smiling widely, the crab pinched its claws together... And I'm sure you can piece together the rest.

Lillie shrieked in pain, the sudden jolt of agony in her backside giving her the much needed boost to escape her sandy prison. The young girl held her damaged rear end in pain.

She pouted as she sat on the sand for several moments. "My dress is ruined..." She said with a sigh. She stayed like that for several moments before remembering. "Oh wait! Nebby!" Lillie got right back up again searching for her Pokemon.

She saw Nebby playing in the sand nearby. Reaching down, she grabbed her bag and dashed forward, intending to scoop Nebby up and put him in the bag for a well-deserved time out. When she was within distance, she pounced...Only for Nebby to move to the left in order to pick up more sand to play with, causing her to overshoot it and slam facefirst into a palm tree.

Lillie groaned as she slowly slid down the tree, rubbing at her head. Then, several coconuts began to fall down on her head in a rhythmitic pattern, the final one cracking open on impact and becoming stuck tight around her head.

Lillie screamed as she began wandering around aimlessly. Some of the people began to scream in terror at the hideous new Pokemon, who was actually just a young girl with a coconut stuck on her head.

"Stand back, everyone!" The life guard said. "Everything will be all right!" His eyes narrowed. "I will deal with this new Pokemon." He pulled a Pokeball out of his bag. "Poliwrath! I choose you!"

In a flash of light, the blue poligwog appeared and approached the challenger with a threatening glare.

"Poliwrath! Use Water Gun!" The life guard commanded as his Pokemon shot out high pressurized water at Lillie sending her flying towards another palm tree.

She slammed into it back-first and fell to the sand facefirst, her rear end sticking straight up in the air.

"It's weakened!" The lifeguard exclaimed. "Now it's safe to catch it!" With a grunt, he threw a Pokeball at Lillie...And she actually went inside of it.

"AHHH! Where am I?!" Lillie shouted, her coconut finally broken. What she saw was a cold and empty void.

Suddenly, a voice sounded out from within the confined space. "Subject identified as not a Pokemon. Initiating forcible ejection."

"...I don't like the sound of that..." Lillie squeaked.

Outside, the life guard was celebrating his victory. "Ha! I'll train this new Pokemon, and it will be a valuable asset to my-"

The Pokeball burst open and a girl was sent rocketing into the sky with a scream, disappearing in a twinkle.

Nebby had had his fun, and was ready to return to the bag. Waiting beside the bag, he looked around for Lillie, wondering where she could have gone.

He received his answer when she landed directly next to him, splashing sand on him to bury him while she was lodged headfirst in the silt with only her legs sticking out.

"Pew?"Nebby popped out of the sand and poked at the legs, now concerned that his trainer was hurt.

Lillie just let out a groan as her leg twitched. "Gimme a few more minutes..." She mumbled. Then the Krabby from earlier returned and happily gave the legs a good, strong pinch.

"Ow!" Lillie shouted, breaking free of her sand prison.

An offended Nebby rammed into the Krabby, sending it scuttling off, before happily jumping into Lillie's arms. Lillie pouted. "I hope you know what I had to go through because you wouldn't stay in the bag like I told you to." She said sternly. Nebby tilted his head in confusion. "...Please just get in the bag, Nebby." Lillie said in exasperation. Nebby nodded with a smile and obeyed.

Lillie glared at the bag for several moments before sighing. "I'm...glad you had fun, Nebby." She said with a small smile.


	2. Oh Bewear Bother

Scene: A trail

Lillie looked around as she walked through the grassy trail. She was asked to run an errand, and this was the quickest way to her destination.

Unfortunately for her, a certain little Cosmog had run off again.

Eventually, she saw Nebby and smiled. "Nebby, there you are!" She said happily, only for Nebby to not notice her and run off again. "Wait, Nebby!" Lillie shouted, giving chase to the Cosmog. So focused was she on catching Nebby that she didn't notice the rock until she tripped over it, stumbling forward with a startled yelp and gasping as she saw she was bouncing towards a cliff. She bounced on one foot in an attempt to stop...And did so just at the foot of the cliff. Sighing in relief, Lillie put a hand over her chest...

And was promptly blown off the cliff by a gust of wind. She screamed in terror ash she was sent plummeting to the hard ground below. She covered her eyes with her hands as she fell, and then she began to bounce down the rocky cliffside like a rubber ball.

"Ow! My spine!"

"Ow! My spleen!"

"Ow! My stomach!"

"Ow! My head!"

When she finally hit the bottom, she was sprawled out facefirst on the ground, flattened like a pancake, visible cracks where she landed.

"Ow! It hurts!" Lillie whined before reforming to her original shape.

She sat up with a groan and looked around. "Nebby?" She asked nervously.

"Pew pew!" Nebby floated down to her and looked at her with a concerned frown, causing her to smile.

"Yes, I'm okay." She assured. Nebby smiled. "Now-Wait, Nebby, stop moving away..." But she was ignored, as always, eliciting a groan. "Nebby..." She took chase once more.

Little did she know, there was a large teddy bear like Pokemon watching her, eager to make a new friend.

Lillie was running towards to the woods when all of a sudden she bumped into a large furry wall.

"What?" Lillie said, confused. "What is this?" She poked at the wall five times, then gave it a little shove. She stiffened when she heard a low growl. That was when she realized it wasn't a furry wall! It was an Ursaring!

The large bear looked down at her before leaning down and growling in her face. Lillie paled and took a nervous step back.

"Um...I'm very sorry, Mr. Ursaring..." She squeaked. "Can we um...pretend that didn't happen?" Ursaring growled. "...This is gonna hurt, isn't it...?" Ursaring nodded.

Lillie screamed when she was swiped by the bear pokemon. The force behind it sent through a dozen trees with nasty claw marks on her face.

The Bewear that had been watching her clapped its paws over its mouth in horror at what it just witnessed.

Lillie slammed facefirst into a large, sturdy tree, almost appearing to be hugging it. She began to slide down...Only for the beat Pokemon to pick her up again.

"Um...M-Mercy...?" Lillie squeaked. Ursaring looked thoughtful for a second before shaking its head.

Soon enough, Lillie and Ursaring were obscured by a large cloud of dust as the bear attacked.

When the dust finally cleared, the Ursaring walked away, leaving the injured Lillie by herself. Her face was bruised, she was missing a tooth and she was covered in scratch marks.

As the Ursaring walked away, it let out a growl of anger...And then found itself looking at a glaring Bewear...

Lillie moaned in pain and forced herself to stand up...

And then her eyes widened when the Ursaring was sent flying unconscious into the same tree she had crashed into.

Blinking in shock, Lillie turned to see a concerned looking Bewear charging towards her at full speed.

"NO! Wait!" Lillie pleaded before her spine's durability was put to the test as Bewear began hugging the life out of her.

First, her skin turned a shade of blue. Then her eyes bulged out of her sockets cartoonishly. And then a snapping sound was heard. "...Why...?" Lillie just barely managed to squeak out. Bewear nuzzled her, and then made off for its cave with her to nurse her back to full health.

Upon arrival at the cave, Lillie had ceased struggling, instead lying limply in Bewear's arms as it cradled her. The bear smiled as it saw its cave upcoming, and entered with a small hum.

Bewear laid Lillie on a nice leafy mattress to help her rest. What he didn't know was that the leaves were actually poison ivy. Lillie realized it very quickly however, when her skin began to break out in hives and itch like crazy.

"EEP! NO!" Lillie squeaked as she began to scratch all over her body, even rubbing her back against the wall of the cave. Bewear, oblivious, thought his new friend was dancing, and clapped his hands together with a smile.

Seeing a nearby pond just outside, Lillie fought back the itching and quickly tried to rush outside and leap in.

Bewear saw that its new friend wanted to take a swim. Deciding not to deprive her of that desire, the teddy bear picked her up and happily ran to the water.

"N-No, I can get in myself! Really!" Lillie panicked. Bewear would hear none of it though, and helped her out by throwing her to the water!

Unfortunately, he overshot it.

Lillie screamed as she was sent flying clean over the lake instead ,hitting more trees in her path.

Eventually, she slammed facefirst into a massive rock. Her body was completely stiff and rigid, her face imbeded in the hard surface. "Ooooh..." Lillie moaned as she slowly slid down the rock. When she hit the ground, her entire face was squashed flat as a pancake.

"Wear!" Bewear burst out of the trees with worry written all over its features. Lillie looked up and tried to back away. "No, please, really, I'm fine..." She said softly, only to be ignored as Bewear snatched her up once more and ran back to the cave to continue tending to her injuries.

Soon enough, Bewear placed Lillie against a wall in his cave, and returned with a beehive held in his paws. Lillie tilted her head when she saw this. "Um...What are you doing?" Lillie asked.

Bewear dipped his hand into the beehive, and extended his honey covered arm towards the young girl's face. "Oh, no, really, I'm fi-MPH!" "Please, I really can't be doing this right now. I have to find Neb-MMPH!" Bewear stuck its honey-filled paw into Lillie's gagged as Bewear's arm was stuck down her throat. Bewear just rubbed the back of its head and let out a chuckle as Lillie teared up. 'I need to staple that bag shut...'

Eventually, Bewear managed to pull its arm out of Lillie's mouth, sending her flying backfirst and upside down into the cave wall. Lillie moaned in pain as she slid down to the ground. She heard a buzzing noise in her head that was getting increasingly louder...

But then she realized that the buzzing noise was not in her head.

"BEE! BEE!"

Both turned to see a swarm of Beedrill heading towards them. They were not happy about Bewear stealing their honey. Lillie looked at Bewear with a small glare, and he looked back sheepishly.

(Get them!) One of the Beedrills commanded as they began swarming the cave. Bewear jumped in front of Lillie and threw back his arms in a threatening manner, challenging the Beedrill to come at him. However, when he threw his arms back, he sent Lillie flying into the wall again.

"Ooohh..." Lillie whined as she slid down. Bewear began effortlessly swatting the Beedrill aside, not taking even the slightest amount of damage. The Beedril found themselves no match for Bewear's might. So instead, several of thm targeted Lillie.

"Why me?!" Bewear was too busy fending off his own Beedrill to notice Lillie's misfortune. The Beedrill closed in onto her, and Lillie screamed in terror.

"OUCH! NO! STOP! PLEASE! ACK! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! KYAAAAAAH! I HATE THIS! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING, JUST STOP!"

"Bewear!" The bear Pokemon declared, coming to Lillie's rescue. Bewear swiped at the Beedrill in a frenzy.

By the time it managed to swat away all the Beedrill, Lillie's body was all puffed up from all the stinging.

"This cannot get any worse." Lillie sobbed from her pain and misery.

And then a bunch of rocks fell and blocked the exit.

"Me and my big mouth." Lillie whimpered

She turned to Bewear, hoping he could move the rocks. But he was now sleeping. "B-But you were just awake two seconds ago..."

She groaned and wondered what Nebby was doing.

Currently with the little Cosmog, he had been enjoying this forest immensely and making lots of friends. Currently, the Bellosoms were teaching him how to dance. "Peeeew!" Nebby cheered, delighted with his dance lessons. At first, it was just Nebby and three Bellossom. Then, some of the more friendly bug types, such as Butterfree, joined in. Eventually, multiple Pokemon were joining the party. Even a few Machamp stepped in to join.

However, Nebby eventually realized Lillie hadn't followed him, and this got him worried for her safety. He brought it up to his new friends, and they quickly agreed to help him with his search.

Back in the cave, Lillie was trying desperately to move the rocks out of the way. "Ugh!" Lillie grunted putting her physical limits to the test. Unfortunately, the stick she was using in an attempt to pry apart the rocks snapped in half, sending her stumbling back onto Bewear, who then proceeded to turn her into a makeshift teddy bear.

"Wait! Can't breathe!" Lillie protested only for him to increase his grip. "Not like this, NOT LIKE THIS!" Lillie gasped, reaching for the ceiling. Lillie face turned blue again before her eyes rolled at the back of her head. She groaned as she passed out

When she opened her eyes again, she noticed something was moving the rocks. It wasn't Bewear...He was still asleep. "Oh come on! Let go of me!" Lillie whined, struggling to break free of Bewear's grip.

Looking over at the entrance, Lillie saw who was moving the rocks. Then she heard a familiar Pokemon cry. "...Nebby?"

The blocked cave entrance was busted open as the culprit was revealed to be a trio of Machamps.

And leading the charge was none other than the little Cosmog that she had saved.

"Nebby! You came to save me!" Lillie cheered. Nebby bounced up and down and nodded happily. "Nebby! Please help me! I'm stuck and I can't get up!"

Nebby approached and tried to pry apart Bewear's arms from his trainer, but it wasn't letting go. The Cosmog let out a huff and crossed its arms, lightly thumping the bear upside the head.

Bewear woke up and yawned, looking around at the new visitors. "Be!" It said cheerfully, happy to have more company.

"Peww!" Cosmog shouted at the bear to let his trainer go.

Bewear looked at the little Cosmog with a tilted head, then looked at Lillie.

Seeing Lillie's condition, he decided to let her go.

Lillie collapsed to the ground limply. Her pupils were missing, and a small ghost-like entity was coming out of her mouth.

"Pew!" The worried Cosmog said, shaking Lillie, not wanting her to die.

"Five more minutes." Lillie said groggily

Bewear went to pick Lillie up and put her back on the bed, but Nebby stood in front of her defensively and shook his head. Bewear looked down and let out a soft "Wear..."

A few hours later, Lillie groaned as she woke from the smells of sweet smelling berries. Her stomach grumbled from hunger. "Pew!" She looked over to see that Nebby was in the bag.

"Nebby! You're in the bag!" She said, overjoyed. Nebby tilted his head curiously. "But if you're in the bag, then who-" She saw a Bellossom bringing berries. "Awww! Thank you so much!" Lillie cooed, accepting the berries. The Bellossom nodded happily. Lillie looked at Nebby. "So you made friends, huh, Nebby?"

"Pew!" The Cosmog chirped.

Lillie patted Nebby's head. "That's good, at least..." She looked over at Bewear cautiously. Bewear looked down, depressed that he had caused her so much trouble. One of the Machamp clapped a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Champ!" It said with a smile.

""Yeah, I know you meant well." Lillie said to Bewear. "Just um...Mind your strength next time."

"Wear!" Bewear nodded happily. It approached slowly and went in for a hug. This time, however, it didn't crush Lillie, and it was actually quite nice. Lillie smiled and hugged back before looking at Nebby.

Lillie looked at Nebby. "So I guess it worked out okay in the end."

"Pew!" Nebby nodded.

And so, Lillie and Nebby were now back on course. The Pokemon behind them waved them off happily, and Lillie waved back before moving on.

"Now, Nebby, I want you to stay in the bag now, okay?" She didn't get a response. Fearing the worst, she looked into the bag...And smiled when she saw Nebby was fast asleep. She gave him a little kiss on the head. "Sleep tight." She said before resuming what she had been doing previously.


	3. The City that Never Sleeps

(Location: The City)

The Cosmog peeking through Lillie's bag was amazed at the strange stone buildings that were touching the sky.

Lillie didn't really notice that Nebby was looking around. She was too busy studying the map in her hands.

"Ooh, why does this city have to be so big?" She complained to herself. "I'll never find the professor at this rate." Lillie sighed

As she looked around anxiously for anything that could help her, she didn't notice as Nebby floated out of her bag and began to explore on his own.

"Nebby, what do you think?" Lillie looked down to talk to the little Pokemon, only to find him gone. "...Nebbyyyyyyyy..." Lillie growled.

"Pew!" The Cosmog cheered as began floating around.

"Get back here, Nebbie!" Lillie yelled, chasing after him.

Nebby cheerfully floated across the street, clearing the red light signifying the cars to stop no problem.

Lillie tried to cross the street after him, but the second she set foot on the road, the light turned green.

"Ahhh!" Lillie screamed as she was flattened by dozens of cars going past the speed limit.

And since she was now flat on the ground, the other cars didn't notice her and kept driving over her, squashing her further into the pavement.

By the time the light turned red again, Lillie was flat on her face, her entire back area covered in tire marks, driven so deep into the pavement that there was a hole in the shape of her body.

"Ow!" Lillie managed to pull herself back up again, regaining her original shape. Looking around, she saw Nebbie heading towards a construction zone!

"I'm going to regret this." Lillie muttered before running after him, praying she wouldn't be another victim to construction accidents.

"Look out!"

Lillie let out an eep, narrowly dodging a can of paint dropping on her.

She looked down as the paint splattered across the ground and sighed in relief. "Goodness that was a close one..."

"OH NO! I DROPPED ANOTHER ONE!"

THUNK!

Lillie yelped as another can of paint landed directly on top of her head, covering up her head and causing paint to drip down and ooze over her entire body.

"My dress..." Lillie whined before seeing Nebbie inside the constructed building. Lillie gulped, knowing this was gonna hurt

Lillie let out a battle cry as she charged towards the building. She leaped over the blowtorches, avoided the nails, dodged the crowbars and managed to not get stuck in concrete.

Looking back, she sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." She sighed. "Wait...Am I moving backwards?" Looking back, she saw she was standing on a conveynor belt. Key word being 'was'. Now she was standing in midair, over a pit full of wet cement.

Before she could really react or even question the presence of the conveynor belt, she pitched into the cement with a shriek, disappearing into the wet substance with a splat.

"Did anyone hear that?" One of the workers asked.

"I didn't hear nothing." Another worker dismissed it.

The two shrugged before getting back to their lunch.

The cement pit at the bottom began to slowly rise up, and what looked to be a humanoid shape popped out, the only really distinguishing feature not covered in cement being a pair of eyes.

'Gotta...get...to Nebby...' Lillie thought to herself as she forced herself to climb out of the pit. After much effort, she successfully climbed her way to the top!

Unfortunately for her, she climbed up the wrong end...and was very promptly hit from behind by a crowbar by a panicked worker.

On the upside, this effectively shattered all of the concrete surrounding her.

On the downside, this also sent her stumbling towards a bucket full of nails.

SMASH!

"AAAAHHHH! MY FACE!" Lillie shrieked as her face now resembled a hardcore emo.

"IT'S A HARDCORE EMO! MACHAMP! USE FOCUS PUNCH!" One of the construction workers commanded one of the fighting types.

Doing what he was told, the heavily muscled Pokemon punched Lillie so hard that she landed on the pavement.

The good thing was that her piercings were now gone.

Lillie pushed herself into a sitting position, pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just what does that awful construction worker have against those with emo tastes that he'd just send their Machamp to attack them?" She huffed before making her way back into the construction site. "Nebby, you are in for a SEVERE scolding after this...AGH!"

Lillie yelped as she suddenly found her entire body was on fire. The fire died out quickly, leaving a wide-eyed Lillie standing rigid, charred completely black...Before she crumbled into ashes, her eyes floating in the air for several more moments before falling atop the ash pile.

"Darn it. Missed again." A little old man with a blowtorch said.

"Grandpa, please for the love of Arceus just retire already." One of the workers said with a facepalm.

While Lillie was busy being a pile of ash, Nebby was enjoying himself as he got a great view of the city. Peeking through one of the windows, he saw a very interesting sight.

"Now, be good you three." The owner commanded his three Eevees. The three fox Pokemon nodded.

As soon as the owner left, however, the Eevees began partying!

Nebby blinked and tilted his head. He didn't know what was going on in there, but it looked fun. There was loud music and he could see colourful lights as well. He wanted in on this!

And so, the little cosmog floated out of the construction site, intent on meeting the ones responsible for the fun looking thing.

Lillie, no longer an ash pile, adjusted her hat with her cheeks puffed out in frustration, when she saw Nebby.

"AHA!" Lillie shouted triumphantly, knowing where Nebbie was.

Entering the building the Cosmog entered, she went towards the elevator to get to him. Unfortunately, it was out of order.

"Just my luck." Lillie groaned when she realized she had to climb up 50 stories of stairs to get to Nebby.

Shaking her, she began to climb up the stairs. She didn't really mind it. After all, it WAS just stairs. What was the worst that could happen?

First, she found herself flat up against the wall when someone opened up the door too hard. The person responsible obliviously walked past her. The door slowly slid shut on its own, revealing Lillie plastered facefirst to the side, flat as a piece of paper.

Moaning in pain, she peeled herself off and stumbled about for a bit before regaining her bearings and taking a deep breath and stomping her way up the stairs.

While Lillie was busy climbing the stairs. Cosmog was partying not only with the Eevees, but other pokemon who decided to join in on the fun.

 _With Lillie..._

"You are in so much trouble, mister!" Lillie grumbled, making it past the third floor.

As she made her way up, however, she noticed someone was pushing what appeared to be a lmassive amount of food down the stairs.

"Can't believe they ordered all this food just to prank me into lugging this thing all the way up the stairs..." The exhausted man pushing the cart grumbled.

Eventually, he grew too exhausted to continue, and lost his grip on the cart, sending it rolling directly towards Lillie.

"WHY ME?!" Lillie shrieked before running away from the cart.

 **With Nebby**

Nebby was enjoying an orange juice drinking contest with Mareep as the rest of the Pokemon cheered them on.

 **With Lillie**

Lillie ran as fast as she can to escape the pursuing cart.

But she was not running fast enough, as the cart quickly caught up to her and slammed into her from behind, carrying her all the way back downstairs.

"NOOOOO!" Lillie screamed as she went down the stairs, then through the lobby, and then out the door, and then into the streets.

"Watch where your going!"

"Damn psycho!"

"Free food!"

"I'M SORRY!" Lillie called back in terror as she slid down the street. She tried to steer the best she could under the circumstances, but not much luck.

Eventually, she noticed something upcoming. Her pupils dilated in horror when she saw she was heading straight towards a moving steamroller.

CRASH!

SPLAT!

The steamroller continued driving forward, Lillie smeared into an odd liquid on its front tire.

"Uh...Did we just hit some Furfrou droppings?" One of the workers asked with a grimace.

"...Furfrou droppings aren't usually white and blonde with blinking eyes." Another worker replied. The odd splatter on their tire let out a groan of pain.

"...I'll call an ambulance." One of the workers said.

 **With Nebby**

Nebby was busy playing charades with the other Pokemon. The problem was that he didn't get out much, so all he could act out were the people he knew, and since none of the others knew any of the people he did, everything he was hinting at confused everyone.

"Now, young lady. I advise you to let us take you to the hospital." One of the paramedics said .

"No, it's alright. I'm fine." Lillie waved it off. "Really, don't worry about it." She began to walk away.

When she began crossing the street, two street racers ran her over.

"Family emergency!" One of the racers shouted in the distance to excuse his fast speed.

Lillie rose to her feet and dusted herself off as though her entire midsection wasn't crushed flat with a tiremark in it. "Like I said...I'm perfectly fine." She said, a little bit of edge in her voice.

"Yes, I can see you appear to have some...borderline frightening durability." The paramedic nodded.

"Um...I can't tell if that's a compliment, so I'm just going to assume it is." Lillie replied. She blinked when she noticed a shadow forming beneath her, and then she whimpered when she looked up.

A piano fell from the sky, crushing her. The paramedic watched blankly at this.

"I should really call a specialist for this." The medic grumbled.

 **With Nebby**

Nebby's face turned red as Eevee was flirting with him. He had zero experience in the dating department, making him a stuttering mess.

"P-P-Peeew..." Nebby mumbled softly, touching his arms together. The Eeevee giggled and wrapped her tail around him. Nebby's entire body blushed green. "Pew..." He smiled despite himself.

 **With Lillie**

Lillie did end up in the hospital after all, despite her constant protests that she was perfectly fine and didn't need to be there.

"Congratulations, young lady. You're in perfect health." Nurse Joy stated to the fully healed Lilly.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, but I have to be going." Lillie tried to leave, but Nurse Joy stopped her.

"I'm sorry young lady, you can't leave just yet. This says here you volunteered to donate most of your blood." Nurse Joy stated making Lillie go pale.

"Th-That form I signed weeks ago?" She whimpered, remembering signing it.

"Bu-I-I did NOT volunteer to offer most of my blood!" Lillie exclaimed. "You can have SOME, but not MOST of it!"

Nurse Joy tilted her head. "This IS your signature though, isn't it?" She asked, gesturing to the paper.

Lillie looked it over. "Y-Yes, but...I didn't see that it said I had to give away MOST of my blood! Please don't take too much!"

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a but." Nurse Joy smiled before pulling out an absurdly large needle.

Lillie gulped in terror.

 **With Nebby**

( I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!) Nebby sang over the microphone, trying his hand at Karaoke.

The other Pokemon all cheered as Nebby sang his song. Suddenly, the door opened wide, and the Eevee's owner burst in. "I...CANNOT... BELIEVE WHAT I AM SEEING!" The Pokemon all flinched and cowered at his withering gaze. He glared at his Eeevee.

"You threw a party..." The Eevee looked down in shame. "And you didn't invite ME?!"

Everyone cheered as the party didn't end. The owner joined in with the Pokemon in celebration.

The fun had just begun!

"Thank you for the contribution!" Nurse Joy called out, waving the nearly dead Lillie goodbye.

"No problem, Nurse Joy." Lillie said in an almost emotionless voice, walking away with her skin white as a ghost.

"Hey look! It's a ghost type!"

"Let's catch it!"

"Wha-" Lillie yelped as multiple Poke Balls slammed into her body, sendng her stumbling to the side.

"No, no, NO!" Lillie squeaked as she fell out the open window with a scream.

SPLAT!

She landed right in a dumpster, with only her rear end sticking out of the trash. And to make matters worse, the dump truck came in and dumped her inside. She gasped for breath as she landed on her knees inside the truck, then looked around wildly. "...Oh dear..."

The opening of he garbage truck was now closing, leaving her in the darkness as she was buried in the garbage and felt her surroundings...getting...smaller.

"WAIT! I'M STILL IN HERE! TURN IT OFF! HELP! NO! NOOOO-" she screamed out before being abruptly silenced by the loud machinery.

When she opened her eyes, she was flattened into a perfect cube shape, her eyes darting back and forth wildly. "...Humph!" She let out a huff as the truck started moving. Then, she forced herself to return to normal shape, and looked around at all the garbage cubes. "Oh dear..." She mumbled, realizing what was probably gonna happen next.

Sure enough, once the truck reached the city dump, Lillie was dumped out along with all the garbage, and sent falling towards a large pile of trash.

 **With Nebby**

The Eevee's trainer had brought out the apple juice. As a result, everyone was now drunk.

"I'm gonna tell you somethin' about Mr. *Gulp* Krabs." The trainer slurred to Nebby, who looked at him with a dopey expression. "He's...He's a big jerk...I deserved that manager job...And he didn't give it to me! Why didn't he give it to me?!" The man burst into tears and Nebby patted his head.

 **With Lillie**

The city dump was a place no one wanted to be in. It was smelly, it was easy to get lost in, it wasn't pleasant.

But what was especially unpleasant was being submerged in a large pile of wet, goopy trash with only your butt sticking out. And that was exactly the misfortune Lillie was currently suffering.

"This cannot get any worse." Lillie said to herself before a Trubbish layed eyes on her.

"Trubbish!" The Pokemon said happily before biting Lillie's wiggling posterior, assuming she was a meal.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that! I'm not Pokemon food!" She yelled indignantly.

The Trubbish couldn't hear her muffled protests through the large amount of trash she was submerged in, and so it happily nommed upon her rear end. Lillie's wiggling ceased as she felt herself droop in defeat.

Trubbish eventually noticed that its meal was not going down right and frowned. It was a bad meal...Best leave it alone.

And so, the Trubbish left Lillie alone in her mound of garbage.

 **With Nebby**

As soon as the owner joined the party. So did the other building tentants. A noise complaint was filed and Officer Jenny was called to the scene.

"Excuse me!" Officer Jenny called out, but no one heard her.

When she went in...she became part of the party.

And when the people who had previously complained went up to see what was going on, they did as well.

 **With Lillie**

Lillie was still trapped in the large pile of garbage, but she was slowly getting out by wiggling her rear end side to side.

When Lillie freed herself from her garbage prison, she couldn't believe the whole city was partying!

"What is going on here?!" Lillie shouted, but no one heard her from the loud music.

Putting her hands on her hips, she stomped forward, this time determined to get Nebby back at all costs.

She remembered the building Nebby had originally gone inside and made her way to it, and as soon as she entered, the lobby was full of partying people.

"Oooh, it's so crowded in here..." She said softly. Shaking her head, she began her treck forward.

"Excuse me!

"Sorry!"

"Pardon me!"

Lillie finally made her way to the elevator, and just in time, as the elevator was almost full. She smiled. Her luck was turning around.

She hummed to herself as the elevator took her up to the floor she saw Nebby on. Upon reaching the floor, she saw that the party was still going on, and it had moved outside the room.

And then she saw her little Cosmog friend. "Nebby!" Lillie said sternly, stomping over to the slugglshly moving Nebby. "You are in big trouble, Mister!" She stopped in front of Nebby and put her hands on her hips. "You are going to get inside this bag, and you are going to-"

Then she found out the hard way Nebby was drunk on apple juice as he threw up on her shoes.

"Oh my God Nebby!" Lillie shrieked in disgust, only for another person to puke on her shoes. "Not again!"

"Lighten up, dear girl! Have some apple juice." A man said, passing her a cup of apple juice.

Lillie blinked twice in shock. "Wait, Professor Sycamore?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Ah yes, my dear. By any chance would you be Lillie?"

"I'm so sorry, sir! I was on my way to your lab, but Nebby ran off, and I had to chase him-"

"It's all right, I understand. Don't be upset. We can discuss further business tomorrow, but for now, let's enjoy the party. Here, take this apple juice." Lillie nodded.

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir."

 **The next day...**

"Ugh... My head..." Lillie groaned and grabbed her head in agony from the massive headache she was getting.

Her eyes widened at the massive mess she saw! Humans and Pokemon alike were lying on he floor unconscious with party favours and cups scattered around.

She moaned as she looked around. "What happened last night...?" She let out a small burp and blushed as she covered her mouth.

"Morning, Lillie." She looked to see Professor Sycamore waving at her, looking none the worse for wear. "Your little friend has returned to you." She blinked and looked down to see Nebby asleep in her bag.

"Nebby...Heeeey, what's up, buddy?" Lillie slurred, having not fully recovered from her drunken state.

"Shhh. Everyone's sleeping." Sycamore said, hushing Lillie.

"Sorry." Lillie blushed in embarrassment.

"I believe you'll want to rest before we do our business." Sycamore said.

"Yes please..." Lillie said, lying down and closing her eyes. Sycamore smiled and placed a blanket on top of her.

"Have a good rest, you two."


	4. Slip-Slide Icecapades

"It sure is cold." Lillie shivered despite her winter coat. She was in the Sinnoh region on her adventures, and was currently in the snowy part of the region. In the general area, there was a frozen pond, where people were skating and having a good time.

She looked out at the water with a squint. "Hmm...It's pretty beautiful, isn't it? Shiny, and everyone down there's having so much fun, and Nebby's on his way over to it-NEBBY, COME BACK!"

Nebby saw the pretty water and wanted to take a closer look. People and Pokemon were somehow standing on top of it! That wasn't how water worked! Nebby needed to get to the bottom of it.

Lillie chased Nebby all the way down to the pond, not stopping, not even when she stepped onto the ice. "Wait Ne-AHHH!" Lillie screamed when she began skidding on the ice, trying her hardest not slip and fall.

"Watch it!"

"You almost hurt my baby!"

"Idiot!"

"I'm sorry!" Lillie screamed as began to gain more speed in her skating.

By this point, she was standing on only one foot as she skidded across the ice at an uncontrollable speed. On the bright side, she was getting close to Nebby.

"Come on, Nebby..." She mumbled, preparing to bend over and scoop him up...

Only for him to get distracted by something and move away at the last second.

Lillie stopped skidding when she bumped into a Jynx.

"Sorry!" Lillie bowed in apology to the ice type pokemon.

The Jynx looked at her and tilted its head. "Jynx!"

"Yes, I know, I didn't mean to bump into you..."

"Jy Jynx!"

"Oh...Please forgive me...I don't want any trouble!"

"Jynx!" Jynx grabbed Lillie and began crushing her with her hugs!

"No, let me go!" Lillie tried her hardest to move, not wanting Jynx's kisses.

She dodged as best as she could, and successfully avoided several kisses, an impressive feat in and of itself...

But alas, she was held down and could not escape forever.

She saw a huge pair of lips before her vision went dark.

Jynx was kissing Lillie, her huge lips covering the girl's entire face.

When Jynx finally stopped, Lillie was dazed with a huge red lip mark covering her face. She walked away, traumatized and upset that THAT was her first kiss.

Shaking off the trauma, Lillie looked around wildly for Nebby, hoping to see him nearby. And she did.

Lillie's eyes widened when she saw Nebby moving closer to the non-frozen section of the lake!

" Nebby, don't go inside the water! It's cold!" Lillie shouted, only to begin slipping again, causing her to slide into the cold water along with Nebby.

"S-S-Sooo cold!" Lillie shivered along with the Cosmog.

"H-H-Help!" Lillie shouted, catching some people's attention.

"Look! There's a cute pokemon in trouble!" A passerby shouted before a Bulbasaur used Vine Whip, saving Nebby.

" You're safe now little guy!" A random person said, giving him a blanket.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Lillie screeched before sinking into the water once more. Bubbles floated above the surface...And then an ice cube containing the girl bobbed atop the water.

The frozen Lillie stared forward, her face frozen in a grimace as her eyes darted back and forth.

"Peeeew!" Nebby cheered as he slid past her. If she could, she would be glaring very hard at the moment.

'He certainly recovered quickly...' She thought in irritation. 'Ugh...I need to get out of here...'

Forcing herself to move, she managed to push with enough force to crack the ice, and then she pulled herself to shore after shattering her way out.

"Look! A caveman!" Someone shouted.

"Let's capture it in the name of science!"

"Screw that! I'm gonna be famous for capturing it!"

"Wait! I'm not a caveman!" Lillie pleaded, eyes wide and hands raised.

"And how can we tell for sure you're not lying to save your skin?" One of the men asked with a raised brow.

"Because I can speak perfect English?"

"How do we know Cavemen didn't INVENT the language?"

"He's right! You have to do better than that!"

"Look at my clothes! Would cavemen wear a coat and dress like this?!"

"She's right! Not even a caveman would wear something so hideous!" A woman spoke out.

"That's r-excuse me?!" Lillie yelled, offended. She saw the woman and decided not to take it too personally considering the woman clearly had no taste in fashion herself.

"She might have a point."

"I don't know."

"I am not a caveman!" Lillie shouted.

"Yeah, we believe you now." One of the people nodded. "There's no way you could possibly be a caveman."

"Yes! Thank you for finally understanding!" Lillie said, satisfied.

"Yeah, how can you be a caveman when THAT'S a caveman?" One of them pointed behind Lillie, who turned around and gasped in shock.

Standing behind her was a genuine caveman, that just so happened to look just like her. The caveman tilted its head at her...

And then very promptly bashed her upside the head with a large club.

"Pretty flying types!" Lillie said with a daze while sporting a huge bump on her head.

"Me caveman! Not you!" The real caveman grunted.

"Okay caveman!" Lillie slurred dizzily.

"Hey, let's take photos of the real caveman!"

"Good idea!"

Not wanting any impostors cutting in on her screen time, the caveman grabbed Lillie and threw her away.

Lillie screeched as she was sent rocketing through the air, before she eventually landed on the ice facefirst and was sent skidding uncontrollably.

Lillie winced in pain as the ice beneath her scratched up her face.

Eventually, her sliding came to a stop when she slammed into a tree hard enough to make it shake.

She let out a low groan...And then a pile of snow promptly buried her.

"Honey! We have to go now!"

"Hold on! I need to do my business!"

"NO, NO, NO!" Lillie screamed and burst out of the snow to avoid that disgusting predicament, startling the people who were talking previously. The man of the couple threw a snowball at her, sending her sprawling on her back.

Lillie groaned, her face now covered in snow from the snowball splattering against it.

After reasoning with the couple that she didn't mean to scare them, the man noticed something.

"Hey, what's that up in that tree?" Lillie blinked and looked up.

"NEBBY!"

Nebby had climbed up a tree, and was currently jumping up and down on a branch happily. "Nebby, you come down from there, right this instant!" Lillie demanded. Nebby stopped and looked at her curiously.

"Pew?" He said as he took one final jump...

And when he landed on the branch, it slingshotted him off of the tree. Lillie screamed. "I'LL CATCH YOU, NEBBY!" She made to run after Nebby, completely forgetting she was on sheet ice. As a result, she slipped and slid out of control in the same direction Nebby was headed at a breakneck speed, actually outspeeding the flying Cosmog.

WHUMP!

Lillie finally stopped her slide when she crashed into a mound of snow. All that was visible of the blonde was her butt protruding from the large white pile. And then Nebby landed perfectly atop her exposed butt.

"EEEEEEP!" Lillie yelled out in pain. Nebby was a lot heavier than he looked, and he even caused a large bump to form on her rear end.

Nebby looked around curiously, oblivious to what just went down. Then something caught his attention.

"Pew!" The Cosmog cheered as he saw some kids making some snowmen!

The little Cosmog floated to the kids while Lillie wiggled fiercely and popped out of the snow. She landed on her butt and breathed heavily before turning around and seeing Nebby.

"Nebby! Get back here!" Lillie shouted as she chased after him. Unfortunately, the kids, all boys, noticed her.

"Ewww! She has cooties!"

"Don't let her come near us!"

Lillie had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the boys' antics. 'Honestly, where did children come up with that nonsensical concept?' She thought as she continued the chase...

Only to be pelted with a snowball that engulfed her entire head, sans her hat.

Lillie let out a muffled eep as the snowball covered up her head, and her eyes opened up from within the snowball, blinking brightly before narrowing.

"Excuse me! That was VERY rude-" Lillie was interrupted when two more snowballs hit her chest and legs.

And so, Lillie was now entirely submerged in a snowman, her cheeks puffing out in anger underneath the three stacked snowballs.

"That will show her!" One of the kids cheered.

"I have an idea!" One of the other kids chimed in. The others listened to his plan and nodded.

The kids began their master plan and Lillie was the center of it all. She couldn't break free due to the amount of snow that she was buried in. The kids surrounded her and began to mold the snow she was covered in into a different shape entirely.

"Done!" All the kids cheered for a job well done.

What the kids created was basically a poorly done version of Arceus himself. It more resembled the Pokemon Muk, not that the kids seemed to care.

Lillie let out multiple muffled protests from under the snow, all of which went ignored as the kids walked away, unaware that they would soon be receiving stern lectures from their parents.

Lillie squirmed a bit in her latest snowy prison before looking over to see Nebby was back on the ice again.

'Oh you!' Lillie thought with a huff.

After much effort, the top of the snow Pokemon she was trapped in began to rise and fall...

And her head burst out, replacing the previous head of the 'Arceus'.

"AAAHHH! IT'S SCIENCE EXPERIMENT GONE HORRIBLY WRONG!" One of the people screamed in terror.

"SAVE THE CHILDREN!

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"Wait! This isn't what it look likes!" Lillie pleaded, but no one heard her.

Police cruisers and helicopters began swarming the ice lake, their numbers at least by the hundreds. Not to mention the news reporter arrived at the scene, broadcasting Lillie on live television.

"We're here live, reporting a strange hybrid of Pokemon and human!"

"That's not what I am!" Lillie protested with a pout.

"This creature is set to be taken off to a lab for further studies." One of the men in charge of dealing with the 'beast' reported.

"Um...I don't think I wanna do that..." Lillie said softly.

"Haul her up, boys!" One of the officers called out. They snatched Lillie up in a net attached to a helicopter...And all of the snow immediately poured out, revealing that Lillie had been telling the truth all along.

"See?! I'm not a science experiment! Please let me down?!" She begged.

"Oh wow...Um...This is awkward..." The reporter said. "Uh...Not really news worthy information anymore, is it?"

"Let her down, boys!" The head officer shouted. The police obeyed...By unravelling the net from around Lillie while she was still in midair.

"WAIT, NO, LOWER ME DOWN!" Lillie shrieked before she pitched down towards a large snow pile.

THUMP!

All was awkwardly silent for a few moments.

"We're here live, reporting the unfortunate fate of a young girl who fell to her death."

"I'm not dead!" Lillie shouted, emerging from the snow pile.

"Darn it!" The reporter cursed. "Is there anything news worthy?!"

"No ma'am."

"Forget it. Let's pack up boys!" The reporter ordered as she went inside the news van and drove off. Not soon after, the police left the scene, leaving Lilie alone.

She crossed her arms with a huff. 'How do I find myself IN these weird predicaments?" She mumbled to herself.

"Peeew!" Lillie looked back at the ice and sighed when she saw everyone was still skating like nothing even happened, Nebby included.

"Nebby, you come over here right now!" She demanded, storming down to the ice.

However, she stumbled upon a rock buried within the snow, and pitched forward with a yelp.

Lillie bounced down the hill like a rubber ball before stopping at the very edge of the pond, looking very much like an ostrich, with her head lodged in the snow, her legs standing rigid on the ground and her rear end pointing directly into the sky.

"Pew!" Nebby cheered happily, enjoying the strange solid water like everyone else.

"Someone get me out of here!" Lillie shouted, hoping to get someone's attention.

"Oh look! A statue! Come on kids! Let's take a picture!" A family gathered around Lillie and the family snapped their photo.

"This is going in the scrapbook!" The mother squealed before walking away with her family.

"Hello! I'm still stuck here!" Lillie yelled.

Nebby noticed that the statue was moving and approached it with a curious look on his face. "Pew?"

"Nebby, is that you?" Came Lillie's muffled voice. Nebby moved back at the muffled noises the 'statue' was making.

"Peeew!" He said nervously.

"Nebby, help me!"

"Pew pew!"

The Cosmog struggled, trying his hardest to push the snow off of Lillie. Eventually he did push Lillie, but he did not get the results he wanted.

Lillie shrieked in fear as she began rolling down the hill, gathering more and more snow, before eventually turning into a mountain sized snowball.

The surrounding Pokemon, seeing the huge snowball, began running away to avoid being rolled over.

"Someone stop me!" Lillie yelled, pleading for help. She passed some people who looked at the ball blankly.

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

The snowball rolled down the hill at impossible speeds, ricocheting off of rocks, trees and Cliffsides.

Lillie felt dizzy and nauseous as she rolled down the hill at top speed, her entire face green with nausea.

Eventually, the snowball went over a ramp and flew high into the air.

A pack of Sneasel and Weavile were enjoying a delicious meal of berries when they noticed a large shadow looming over them. Looking up in confusion, their eyes widened when they saw the oncoming snowball...

THUMP!

"Did anyone get the number of that taxi cab?" said the dizzy Lillie who was finally free. Shaking the snow off of her hat, she groaned softly and rubbed her head.

"Thank goodness I stopped." Lillie sighed in relief before she noticed the snow around her was moving.

"Sneasel!"

"Weavile!"

Lillie gulped when she saw the enraged Sneasel and Weavile emerge from the snow. They extended their sharp claws menacingly.

"Can't we talk this out?" She asked nervously.

She received a massive slash mark across her face in response, the red mark marring her face.

"...I'm not getting out of this..." Lillie whimpered.

The group of Pokemon attacked her at full force, kicking up a huge cloud of dust.

"EEEEYAAAAAAAGH!" Lillie screeched in pain.

The scream resulted in a minor avalanche.

Seeing the avalanche, all of the Sneasels and Weaviles ran like hell. Sadly for Lillie, she wasn't as lucky, due to her injuries, resulting in her getting buried by the snow.

"Pew! Pew!" Nebbie cried out, trying desperately to search for his trainer, but it was difficult due to all the snow.

"-ebbie-ebbie!"

Was he hearing things? The sounded almost like his trainer!

"Pew! Pew!" Cosmog cried out again hoping he could hear her.

"By! Nby!" Yes, that certainly sounded like her!

"Pew? Pew pew?" Nebby called out, looking around for her wildly.

"Nder th snw!"

"Pew?" Nebby tilted his head curiously as a mound of snow began to rise from the large amount of snow he was floating above...

And then, a familiar rear end burst out of the snow. Nebby jumped up and down happily, glad to see his trainer! Or at least part of her.

"Nby!"

That's right, he needed to get his trainer free! And he just had the perfect solution for it. The Cosmog closed his eyes and concentrated.

The next thing Lillie knew, she wasn't buried in snow anymore. No, she was falling from the sky!

"KYAAAAA!" Lillie shrieked in terror as she was plummeting to her next misfortune.

"...Pew..." Nebby said with a sweatdrop as he watched Lillie fall towards the ground.

A large cloud of white burst out from the impact, causing Nebby to wince.

"Peeeeeeeew!" He called out, hoping for a response, only to get none.

"Pew?" The worried little Cosmog floated to the crash site.

When he arrived, Lillie's legs were sticking out of the snow.

"BBy!" Lillie muffled voice cried out

Wait, he could fix this! Nebby concentrated again and Lillie teleported to the sky...again.

Nebby repeated this process at least a dozen times, and eventually he gave up, since he was making things worse.

"Pew?" Nebbie approached the legs with cautiousness.

"NEBBIE!" The enraged Lillie roared as she burst free of the mountain sized mound of snow that she was buried in.

Nebby flinched at her tone and cowered back with a soft squeak. Lillie quickly calmed down, taking a deep breath.

"...WHY can't I stay mad at you?" She asked, shaking her head.

"Pew?" Nebby said softly.

"Nebby...Can you please just get in the bag?"

"Peeew..." Nebby nodded and obeyed.

Lillie took a deep breath. Now, all she wanted to do was go home and have some hot chocolate...


	5. Haunted Hijinks

Lillie stepped forward into the empty lot. Looking around, she saw that it was a ghost town.

She had been looking for a store for ages...And she finally found one!

It was a huge store, too. Practically a mall.

Yes, this was SURE to have what she needed.

Humming softly, she began to walk forward. She noticed a little Cosmog floating in front of her and smiled, before eventually realizing what she just saw.

"N-Nebby!"

She ran forward to catch up to the little Pokemon, and promptly recoiled in horror when she saw a certain ball of gas floating in front of her.

"Gastly." The ghost Pokemon wheezed, scaring Lillie.

"AHHH! I'm sorry!" Lillie shrieked before running away.

"Gastly?" Gastly wondered where that human going. Didn't she want to know where Cosmog was?

"Pew?" Aforementioned Cosmog came out, wondering what the commotion was.

"Ghastly." Ghastly shrugged before going back to his poker game with the other ghost types.

However, one particular Ghost type, a nasty Gengar, saw the scared human, and, grinning ear to ear, decided to play around with her a bit.

Lillie ran into the building and stopped on a carpet, putting her hands on her knees and panting. "Oooh...That was awful..." She said softly, shaking her head. "Where's Ne-EEP!"

A Gengard had appeared behind her and flipped the carpet she was standing on, causing her to pitch forward. She grunted as she landed facefirst on a conveynor belt, her butt sticking up in the air. And then, after the Gengar yanked a switch, the conveynor belt turned on. Before Lillie could regain her bearings and notice, she was sent falling with a scream before landing with a muffled splat in a box full of rotten vegetables, leaving only her butt sticking out.

Snickering, the same Gengar floated down to her exposed rear end with a marker. Focusing carefully, it drew a face on her ass. Lillie squirmed and let out a series of muffled squeaks, feeling the ticklish sensation on her backside. The face it drew had huge cross eyes and a mouth with the tongue hanging out the side.

Gengar laughed before hovering above the still trapped Lillie. Tossing a tomato up and down in its hand, it threw it down at the exposed posterior.

SPLAT!

"Ey!" Lillie shouted in muffled protest, wriggling feebly.

Eventually, Lillie managed to climb out of the rotten vegetables, and onto the floor. When she did, it turned out the floor was strangely slippery, caused by the Gengar causing Lillie to shriek and slide across the floor.

The young girl was sent crashing towards the window, causing her her to fall face first into the middle of the ghost town. Lillie groaned in pain "Ow."

It was then she heard a strange thumping noise. Judging by the sound, it was a lot of people. Lillie turned to see it was a stampede of wild Tauros heading right towards her!

"Why does this happen to me?!" Lillie cried out, doing her best to outrun the bulls.

Little did Lillie know, the Gengar had intentionally spooked the bull Pokemon. Lillie yelped as one of them rammed into her butt from behind, sending her rocketing forward into the next step of their trap.

First, she crashed headfirst into a bucket full of honey, the sticky yellow substance dripping down her entire body, covering her up completely.

She yanked the bucket off just in time to see herself crash into a burlap sack full of feathers, breaking through the sack on impact and coming out with the feathers completely covering her body, leaving only her eyes visible.

Then, she ended up hitting a glove, getting it stuck atop her head, making her look like some odd chicken-like Pokemon. She then hit a rope, which bent back for a brief moment, long enough for her to say a brief prayer...

And then it launched her into an oven, which was on and active. The door slammed shut behind her, and when it opened, she came back out as a cooked chicken with eyes and a hat, walking on the drumsticks.

Meanwhile, with Nebby...

(Royal Straight Flush! I win!) Nebbie declared, showing off his cards, causing everyone to grown in dismay.

Nebby was absolutely giddy with his winnings, which consisted of lots of candy!

(No fair, you cheated!) one of the Gastly shouted, offending Nebbie.

(I didn't cheat! Don't blame me that-hey what's that smell?) Nebbie pointed out as the smell of cooked chicken was in the air.

"Nebby!" Lillie shouted coming into the store, frightening everyone in the store.

(Alien chicken monster!)

(Kill it!)

All of the Ghost types all fired Shadow Ball, causing a massive explosion, sending Lillie far off into the atomsphere.

"I'M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Lillie shouted before becoming a twinkle in the sky.

All was silent for a moment in the town. Then, Lillie slammed into a billboard advertising fried chicken.

She had reformed into her original appearance by this point, and when she slammed into the billboard, her head popped out from where the mascot's face was.

"Ugh..." She grunted through a mouthful of cardboard.

And then, the Ghost Pokemon that was harassing her showed up once more.

First, she saw a pie floating in midair...That very promptly went into her face.

"Very funny." Lillie deadpanned.

The young girl tried to wiggle free from the billboard. This, however, was not a good idea, since the supports of the billboard were very old and unstable. When Lillie did free herself...the billboard came tumbling down.

Lillie screamed at the top of her hugs when crashed landed into a salon that had been overtaken by the Ghost Pokemon when the people had abandoned the town. The young girl groaned and managed to pick herself back up again. Wiping the dust off her, she saw she wasn't alone.

"G-GHOSTS!" Lillie shrieked, seeing the undead Pokemon inhabiting the salon, all staring at her.

The ghost responded by bluntly ignoring her presence, and went back to their rest and relaxation

Letting out a shriek, the girl turned and began to run...Only to slip over a bar of soap.

Lillie screamed as she slid across the floor, flailing her arms in the air as she slid forward.

Eventually, her sliding came to a stop when she landed in the spa's mud bath, where several Mismagius were resting. The ghost types grinned in amusement at the clumsiness of the human.

Lillie pulled herself out of the mud, covered head to toe in the filthy brown substance. She stepped forward, trying to get mud out of her eyes...

And then she slipped again and fell on the floor facefirst, butt sticking up in the air. The Mismagius mockingly set two cucumbers atop her upturned rump.

As the Pokemon all laughed at her misfortune, Lillie whimpered and forced herself to her feet. She tried her best to walk out...And she slid right out the door and into the street, and then into a bar. There, she ended up slamming into a Banette that was enjoying a drink of apple juice, causing it to lose it's drink.

The Banette blamed the Chandelure next to it, and soon enough, a brawl broke out. And poor Lillie was caught right in the middle of it.

A Gengar threw a Shadow Punch, causing her to keel over, clutching her gut.

Then, a Banette launched a shadow ball, covering her in soot.

Finally, she got hit by a Froslass' stray ice beam, freezing her solid.

All of the ghosts stopped fighting when they saw the frozen. They looked at the statue in awe.

After talking amongst themselves, the ghosts knew what the best thing to do was.

The frozen Lillie was placed in the center of town, so that everyone could see the beautiful statue.

However, once everyone had left, the Gengar responsible for so much of her suffering swooped in and snatched her up, taking her to an old warehouse.

Once Lillie was secure in the warehouse, the Gengar stood in front of her, smirking at the way her eyes darted to look at it. The Gengar made a series of mocking facial expressions at the girl, sticking his tongue out to mock her.

"Ooooh..." Lillie moaned.

Gengar laughed heartily before deciding to leave.

The slamming of the door caused a large shelf full of tools to fall on top of Lillie, shattering the ice and squashing her into a pancake.

"I'm free!" Lillie cheered regaining her original shape.

Realizing that she was still trapped, Lillie ran straight out of door only for it to be locked!

"No! Let me out!" Lillie banging on the door hoping someone would hear her.

"There must be a way out." The young girl said determined searching in the warehouse for something she could use.

Lillie was curious was confused on why their were so many boxes in the warehouse. She pried a box open with a crowbar, and she screamed in terror.

The boxes contained wax people!

She put a hand over her chest and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Okay, Lillie...Don't be afraid...It's only wax figures..." She reasoned with herself.

She studied the figures closely.

"Yeah...Not real..."

Shaking her head, she began to look for a way out.

Still needing a way to get free, Lillie pried opened the next box causing her to scream in terror again.

This time it was headless people!

"Calm down Lillie. There not real." She tried to calm her nerves.

One of statues fell down making Lillie jump up in fright.

"Get me out of here!"

Lillie let out a terrified shriek and turned around, running away with such speed that she actually made a Lillie-shaped hole in the wall and kept going.

The Gengar popped out from around the corner and laughed at his prank's success.

Running wildly through the town, Lillie screamed all the while.

Several ghosts stared at her before shaking their heads.

"GOTTA GET AWAY!" Lillie yelled. "NEBBY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

And then she had a door opened directly into her face, putting a stop to her running.

When the door closed, it revealed that Lillie's face was flat as a pancake. The Golurk that opened it didn't notice her, and stepped on her head as it walked out, further flattening her entire head.

"Did anyone get the number of cab?" Lillie mumbled, dazed with miniature Pidgeys circling around her head.

Still dizzy, Lillie kept on walking until she stumbled right into saloon again.

[Look! Our statue is back!]

[It's a miracle!]

[Let's all celebrate!]

The ghost types celebrated by using Shadow Claw on her hair, turning her bald.

Will'o Whisp, setting her on fire, making her run like a headless chicken.

Singing Lillie to sleep to draw on her face.

Basically, their idea of celebrating was to cause outsiders as much misery as possible.

Lillie was lying on the ground, curled up in the fetal position, shivering. "No more ghosts...No more ghosts..." She whimpered softly.

"Gengar!" Lillie stiffened at that noise.

"Leave me alone..."

"Gar!" Gengar was not yet done having fun with Lillie.

"Pew!" Nebbie shouted pushing Gengar away from his trainer.

(Hey! What's the big idea?!) Gengar shouted.

(You stop bullying my trainer!) Nebby shouted.

(Make me, tiny!) Gengar sneered.

The two pokemon glared at each other with electricity shooting out of their eyes.

Lillie rose to her feet, rubbing her head with a soft whine. "It hurts..." She mumbled.

"Pew pew pew!"

"Gen Gengar Gar!"

"Oh dear...Nebby, be careful!"

"Pew!"

Nebby charged at Gengar, knocking him down and doing a surprising amount of damage.

Gengar's eyes widened in fear before running away with his tails between his legs. Everyone looked at Nebbie with awe.

"Nebbie! You won!" Lillie squealed, hugging the Cosmog

"Pew." Cosmog chirped, happily accepting the hug.

"Awww." All of the ghosts watching the scene said.

Soon enough, Nebby was safely back in his bag, and Lillie had been given the object she came for by the ghosts as an apology for that Gengar's bullying. She smiled as she looked at her new bagful of potions.

"Well, Nebby...I got everything I need. Now stay in the bag, okay?"

"Pew!"

And Nebby obediently stayed in the bag the rest of the day.


	6. Just Deserts

"It sure is hot out!" Lillie said, sweating under her hat under the desert heat.

"Pew!" Nebby agreed, not liking the heat inside the bag.

Nebby didn't like being in the bag under ANY circumstances, but the desert heat was simply too much for him to bear. The very instant he had an opportunity, the little Cosmog booked it right out of the bag.

"Huh? Wait Nebby!" Lillie called out to her Pokemon.

Lillie chased after him, but in only just a few minutes, he was gone! Lillie looked around frantically until she noticed a cactus.

"The professor did say to write down notes on the desert." Lillie said to herself. A quick observation on the cactus couldn't hurt.

She looked at the desert plant carefully. "It looks kinda weird for a cactus though...Like it has a little hat, and...wait...Are those eyes?!"

And then she felt a sharp pain in her gut, her eyes bulging out in pain, before she was sent flying back several yards.

"Cacturne!" The cactus Pokemon huffed.

The Cacturne, not liking that the human was invading his personal space, had quickly punched Lillie in the gut, sending her flying in the far distance!

Luckily when she did meet Ground Zero the sand broke her fall, but she slammed into it with such force that she slid across it, rapidly sliding across the ground and furrowing a long tunnel of sand that she promptly disappeared under.

Lillie's head slowly emerged from the sand, her mouth filled up with the silt to the point where her cheeks were bulging. Opening her mouth, the sand began to slowly slide out. She sputtered and cleaned off her tongue.

"Pew!" Lillie snapped her head over to look at Nebby, who was entering a small tunnel of rock.

"Wait Nebby!" Lillie called out, chasing her Pokemon into the cave.

Lillie was in such a hurry to catch up to Nebby, however, that the second she entered the cave, she tripped on a rock and was sent stumbling into the wall.

Her entire body had become as flat as a pancake, and she had hit the wall with enough force to make an indent in the shape of her body. She clenched her fists and let out a soft whimper of pain.

"Pew!" Nebby shouted as he found a way out of the cave.

Lillie managed to peel herself out of the cave wall, regaining her original shape. Lillie chased after her Pokemon...But then she stepped on a loose patch of sand. With a shriek, Lillie disappeared underneath the sand...

And then she very promptly burst out of the sand, covered head to toe in Trapinch that happily chewed down on her body.

"OW! OW! DON'T BITE ME!" Lillie shrieked in pain as the Trapinch were using her as a chew toy. Lillie ran wildly for several minutes before finally swatting the Trapinch off, leaving them damaged and bruised, unconscious on the ground.

After leaving the Trapinch knocked out, Lillie continued her pursuit. However, the sun was beginning to feel more intense...

Knowing she wouldn't last with the sun's heat blazing down on her. Lillie quickly took shelter under a tree.

She sighed in relief, the tree providing some much-needed shade from her desert misfortunes. However, something was amiss...

"Gon!" Lillie stiffened when she heard a voice and slowly turned to see a Flygon glaring down at her. She looked away from the Flygon and held up a little white flag.

Flygon responded by flapping it's wings together creating a massive gust of wind sending Lillie back to the area she was at before.

Lillie was grumbling at the familiar sensation of being lodged headfirst in sand. Her legs were sticking up in the air, twitching slightly.

Underneath the sand, Lillie noticed movement. Her pupils dilated in fear when she saw a bunch of enraged Trapinch all closing in on her. They were mad and wanting revenge on her for hitting them earlier.

"WAIT! I SURR-OW!" Lillie shrieked when the Trapinch began biting down on her again.

On the outside, Lillie's legs were flailing wildly as she screamed in pain. Eventually, she managed to press her feet against the sand. Thrusting and wiggling while she pulled as hard as she could, Lillie finally popped out of the sand and beat the Trapinch off once more. She panted heavily. "I'm sorry...Please just leave me alone!" She squeaked before running off, covered in bite marks.

Eventually, Lillie found Nebby. He was playing amongst some sand dunes.

"Nebby, you come here right now!" Lillie exclaimed, running towards the little Cosmog. Nebby bounced about happily, and Lillie was close to grabbing him...

Until she stumbled, and slid forward. Nebby saw the sliding Lillie and happily decided to jump on her back.

Lillie's body was used as a surf board until she crashed into the side of a sand dune opposite the one she just slid down, putting the ride to an end.

Her butt was sticking out and wiggling frantically, all the while Nebbie floated off her back without a single scratch.

Nebby jumped up and down in delight, letting out coos of happiness. He thanked Lillie for the ride before wandering off again.

Lillie's butt squirmed about before she burst out like a cork in a bottle, landing flat on her back. With sand covering her clothes, and seeping into her bite marks, she was in pain.

But after trudging through the desert a little longer, Lillie had other problems. For example, finding water to quench her thirst.

"So...thirsty... Need...water!" Lillie panted, desperate for anything she could drink.

It was then that she saw it. An oasis filled with beautiful drinking water!

Her eyes widened and began to sparkle in delight. "Water...WATER!" She exclaimed before rushing towards the oasis as fast as her legs could carry her.

She leapt up into the air, wanting to cool off right away. She began to dive headfirst into the water...which...seemed to be...disappearing...

"Oh no." Lillie squeaked with wide eyes as she fell towards the sand, the mirage now gone. Lillie fell down straight to the sand, causing her legs to stick out and her to end up in plain sight..again.

Basically, she looked like an ostrich, standing straight on her legs with her head in the sand and her butt in the air. She pressed her hands on the sand, and using her arm and leg strength, burst out with a gasp. After managing to leave the sand, being somewhat disoriented, Lillie wobbled a little.

"So...dizzy." Lillie groaned, grabbing a nearby rock to calm herself.

Lillie took a deep breath as she rested her hand on the rock. The rock was sturdy, the rock was safe, the rock was...floating?

Lillie looked over to see the rock was not only floating, but it was also glaring at her.

"Claaaaay."

" ?" Lillie said nervously.

The Claydol charged up a Hyper Beam and fired at Lillie. The young girl screamed as she was blasted into the atmosphere.

After disappearing in a twinkle, Lillie came back down to earth, engulfed in flames from leaving Earth's atmosphere, before landing in a hole in the desert sand.

Her screams slowly faded away...And then a large splash sound was heard as water erupted from out of the hole.

Deep under the sand, in an ancient tomb, Lillie rose up from the water, and began coughing. Climbing out of the water, she whacked the water out of her ears, also knocking out a Krabby. "At least I'm not thirsty anymore..." Lillie said to herself.

She saw Nebby had apparently discovered the same hole, as he was wandering about with a curious expression on his face. Lillie sprung out of the water. "Nebby, come here!" She called out...Only to step on a loose tile. The result was that the ceiling came down onto her head, crushing her and barely missing Nebby. When the trap reset, it revealed the heavily flattened Lillie.

She wasn't even in a recognizable form anymore. In fact, she wasn't even on the floor. Lillie was plastered to the top of the ceiling, splattered into a white and yellow liquid with blinking eyes.

The goo gradually dribbled onto the ground. When it was all on the ground, it formed together back into Lillie, who was lying flat on her face.

"Ow!" Lillie moaned in pain before taking a look at her surroundings. Lillie sulked as she stepped out of the room and into the next one. This one looked to be like some sort of altar. "What is that?" Lillie wondered upon seeing the altar. It looked old, very old, something straight out of history.

Something caught her attention. A sign. Looking closely, she saw that it said 'Pull the lever to escape.' It was then that her hand touched something, and she inadvertently pulled a lever.

Lillie's ears perked up when they heard a strange sound. Looking behind her, she saw a tidal wave heading right towards her!

"Why me!?" Lillie shrieked running as fast as she could from the water.

However, the jet of water hit her on the back and sent her propelling forward. She saw Nebby as she was launched forward, and was in a perfect position to nab him. She grabbed her bag and prepared to snatch him up... Only for Nebby to get distracted by something else and move out of the way.

"Oh why me?!"

SLAM!

Lillie slammed face-first into the wall, leaving her head stuck in it.

Lillie groaned as her head was lodged in the wall. Placing her hands and feet against it, she began to tug as hard as she could. However, as she was tugging, the wall flipped around, further disorienting her.

Trying to maintain her hands and feet's grip on the wall, Lillie continued to struggle, her neck stretching slightly with each tug, before finally she fell out of the wall and landed on her butt.

"Ow!" Lillie whimpered in pain. Getting up, she knew there was no time to rest! She needed to find Nebby.

When the determined Lillie took her first step...she immediately activated a trap.

"What is it now!?" Lillie groaned before looking up to see a massive boulder falling towards her!

The boulder slammed into her and began to roll forward for several long yards before finally coming to a stop, revealing the flattened Lillie plastered to it, eyes spinning dizzily.

Lillie got right back up again as her body reformed. She began to walk aimlessly until she found an exit!

"Yes!" Lillie cheered,seeing good luck was finally coming towards her.

She rushed forward...And then noticed there was no ground beneath her. She blinked twice before falling to the ground below.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Lillie screamed as she was plummeting to her doom.

Thankfully, there was a pit hole to break her fall. Lillie sighed in relief, seeing now that she was safe, until she heard angry chattering.

Looking around, Lillie saw the angry Trapinch all glaring at her!

"Eep! I thought you were out in the desert?!" Lillie exclaimed before the Pokemon all pounced.

Lillie managed to escape into the next room, slamming the door behind her and panting heavily. She had several large chunks bitten out of her body.

"Safe." Lillie sighed in relief and stepped forward, accidentally activating yet another trap from the floor beneath her.

"What is it this time!?" Lillie yelled, getting sick of traps.

And then two walls covered in sharp spikes slammed together on either side of her, sandwiching her between them.

When the walls finally retreated back, Lillie was reduced to Swiss cheese, her entire body covered in holes.

She blinked several times before sighing deeply. "Okay...I'm okay..." She began to continue walking. She pulled out a canteen that she had filled with water and began to drink...

Only for the water to spill out of her holes! Lillie was shocked by this so much that she began to faint. "I...I have hole...Ooooh..." She passed out.

When she woke up, the holes in her body were filled up, and she was sitting on the ground. She looked around before remembering.

"Nebby!"

Lillie couldn't believe she forgot about him! Lillie began to run to hastily search for him. However because she was in a rush, she forgot all about the traps.

Lillie stepped onto a part of the ground that sprung up underneath her, sending her flying through the air with a screech.

When Lillie finally did descend, she crashed into a cactus! The real thing, by the way. She slammed into it so hard, that she became halfway lodged in the spiky plant.

"Ow!" Lillie shrieked in pain as the sharp needles from the cactus pierced her skin. Some of them were in her tongue!

That wasn't the only thing that went on her tongue, however. She also swallowed some cactus juice. "Ooogh...I feel...funny..." Lillie mumbled.

Lillie's vision began to blur before setting back to normal.

"That was weird." Lillie said before moving towards the exit of the tomb, looking for Nebby.

Then she began to blink repeatedly. "Whoooa...I'm feeling funny again..." She began to stumble about drunkenly. "Nebby, where are...How'd I end up all the way out in the ocean...?"

Nebby's curiousity was satisfied, and he was ready to go back to the bag...But he noticed Lillie was acting weird.

"Pew?" Nebby tilted his head and looked at Lillie weirdly. His eyes widened when he saw that Lillie was in danger!

Lillie was about to fall towards a spike pit! Nebbie flew towards his trainer as fast as she could to save her!

He tackled Lillie from behind, sending her flying clean over the spike pit. Nebby sighed in relief...Only to realize he was standing over the spike pit himself!

As Lillie stepped out into the desert, finally leaving the tomb, Nebby fell into the pit of spikes.

Nebbie whimpered in pain as the spikes drilled holes into his body. It REALLY hurt!

The Cosmog climbed out of the pit, his body now looking like a round piece of cheese. He pouted down at the spikes before looking over to see Lillie was at the top of a sand dune, looking dangerously close to sliding off!

"Pew! Pew!" Nebbie called out for his trainer not to fall towards the dune.

However, she didn't appear to notice him. And so Nebby was forced to leap into action. He charged towards her as fast as he could to try and tackle her away from the dune...

Only for her to step out of the way at the last moment. "Whoa...Is that a...a sea monster...?" She mumbled.

After Lillie sidestepped him, Nebby was sent sliding facefirst down the sand dune. Nebby fell down to the sand dune and slammed into it at full force, becoming buried in it.

"Oooh, Nebby's playing in the sand..." Lillie slurred as a mound began to grow from the pile of sand down below.

"Pew." Nebbie grumbled as he rose from the sand, just in time to see his trainer trying to fight a Tyranitar!

"I'll show you, you ugly rock!" Lillie's words slurred, being the perfect example of a drunk fighter.

"P-PEW!" Nebby called out to Lillie in a panic before dashing towards her..

The Tyranitar looked at the blonde human in disinterest. She was annoying, but easily dealt with. The large Pokemon made to swat her away...

Only for a small ball-like Pokemon to leap in front of her and take the impact for her, sending it flying around like a pinball.

Nebby eventually came to a stop...After landing directly on top of a cactus.

"Pew! Pew!" Nebby cried out in pain from the pointy needles piercing his body. Nebby jumped up so high, he landed on the sand, leaving a good impression of his body.

After several long moments, an exhausted Nebby climbed out of the hole, whimpering in pain from his little misadventures. The Cosmog pouted before noticing his trainer was in danger once more, this time annoying a Sandslash!

"Slash! Sandslash!" The Pokemon was threatening the trainer to stay away from him.

"Come here little beach ball!" Lillie said in drug induced manner.

"Slash!" Sandslash said indignantly. He was not a beach ball, darn it!

"I'm gonna hit ya and score me a goal..." Lillie slurred. Her words caused the Sandslash to perceive her as a threat.

"PEEEEEEW!" Nebby was once again forced to jump in front of his trainer to protect her from an angry Pokemon.

SLICE!

Nebby took the blow at full force. Upon being sliced, his entire body fell apart into little paper-like ribbons, causing him to blink brightly.

Lillie wandered off once more, looking at the weird looking tree nearby, not knowing it was the Flygon from earlier...

The little Cosmog blinked rapidly in reaction to his current state before letting out an annoyed "Pew!" Nebby's pieces floated up before morphing back together perfectly intact. Nebby looked for Lillie...

"AAAAHHHH! Attack on Huge Green bug things!" Lillie shrieked, annoying the Flygon.

He wasn't a bug! He was a dragon!

Nebby saw Lillie dealing with the Flygon and rushed forward. However, all that happened was that both of them got caught. The Flygon took off into the air with them, intending on throwing them away.

At this point, Lillie had snapped out of her loopy state, and was looking around wildly. "Wh-What?! What happened?!"

"Peeeew!"

"Nebby?!" Lillie called out.

And then Flygon dropped them to the sandy ground far below. A whistling sound effect was heard as the fell...

SLAM!

Lillie was buried in the sand with her butt sticking out.

She let out a soft groan...And then Nebby landed on top of her rump and bounced off, landing in the sand next to her with the top half of his body buried. And then a large, cartoonish bump slowly began to form on Lillie's rear end.

After what seemed like hours of struggling, Lillie pulled herself out of the sand and glared at the trapped Nebby. Lillie sighed, pulling Nebby out of the sand.

She held up the Cosmog and gave him a glare. However, Nebby was also annoyed at her for acting all funny earlier, and so he glared right back.

"I am so mad at you, Mister!" Lillie yelled for the all trouble he was causing her.

"Pew! Pew!" Nebbie yelled, equally mad at his trainer's antics.

The two of them spent about five minutes yelling at one another for their wandering. Eventually, the two began a minor scuffle involving Lillie slapping forward lightly with her hands, and Nebby doing the same with the antennae-like protrusions on his head.

Eventually the two gave up as both of them were tired from the heat and from their injuries.

"Nebby...I'm so tired." Lillie panted. Nebby was doing the same.

"Peeew..." Nebby said as he got inside the bag.

"We...Have to get out of here..." Lillie picked up the bag and began to walk.

And luck was finally on her side, as she managed to find a real oasis!

"Water!" Lillie cheered running to the Oasis as fast as she could. She happily drank the water in big gulps, savouring the taste of it.

Nebby popped up and drank some too. Soon enough, the two of them were resting under the tree after a long, hard day...


End file.
